Full Eva Panic
by Tony Ayon
Summary: Eva, Full Metal Panic crossover. Rating because I really have no idea where I'm going. Just covering my bases
1. Default Chapter

I have no rights to the characters in this story. They are all owned by brilliant individuals who have made grotesque amounts of money. Hopefully they will continue to produce fine, quality products. I've written this partially on break at work to kill time but mostly for me. When you've made something the worst thing you can do is hide it. Just share it, if it sucks then it sucks. At least you did something instead of sitting back and laughing at the people who failed. On with the fic.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji was having a beautiful day. First he steps off the train into a veritable ghost town and misses getting crushed by some gargantuan monster. Then he was almost blown up by SSDF to be saved by a crazed woman who nearly ran over him in the process. Only to be nearly blown up again by an N2 mine. Nobody had given him any real reason why he had to go to Tokyo-3 other than he was "reassigned." Now his new supervisor had him wandering the bowels of a compound larger than some prefectures. He was angry, tired, filthy, hungry, lost and had yet to report for duty.  
  
"Captain I don't suppose I'd have time to clean up before I report to the commander?"  
"Not really Shinji, we need to get there as soon as possible. Nervous about meeting your father again?"  
"No. He's not my father, not really."  
"Huh? What do you mean by that Shinji?"  
"He didn't raise me. He never even contacted me Captain. He's no more my father than you are."  
  
Stunned Misato stared at Shinji and walked smack into a blonde woman in a lab coat. Without any introductions they headed down the hall lead by the blonde while the two women started bickering about who ran into who. Shinji took the time to take off his uniform jacket and dust it off. Argh. There's another thing that's wrong with this day. I know I wasn't supposed to draw attention to my self but why did Kaname make me dress in a stupid school uniform. Why not just regular civvies, I could have just worn a nice shirt and slacks. The motion of putting his coat back on drew the attention of the blonde.  
  
"I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Project E chairperson. You must be Shinji, good to meet you."  
"Likewise ma'am. Could you do me a favor and let me know why I'm here? Capt. Katsuragi doesn't know either."  
"All the commander told me was that you were coming, nothing about why."  
Peachy. Just peachy. I think I want to go back outside and play with that reject from a 50's American sci-fi flick.  
  
The captain and the doctor walked on and Shinji followed. He wasn't really paying attention to anything. If he had he would have found out that somewhere there was an injured pilot, the SSDF had pulled out, something called unit-0 was damaged, and there was a giant hand sticking out of the wall behind him. Instead he was thinking of white sandy beaches, a secret fishing spot and all the people he left behind. If Shinji were left alone right then, he'd be so hopelessly lost that he would probably end up starving to death before he ran into another human being. It took a total black out to snap him back to reality. When the lights came on they found Shinji crouched on the catwalk with pistol at the ready. He would have been scanning the room but his eyes had become fixed upon a purple behemoth. His eyes never left the machine as he holstered his sidearm and began to speak.  
  
"That has to be the largest AS ever in existence."  
Ritsuko decided to clarify things for the boy, "It's not an AS Shinji. It's a highly advanced biomechanical weapon. Artificial Human Evangelion."  
"So I take it this is fathers work?"  
"Correct," came a voice from above.  
"father," the boy muttered.  
"It's been a while." Noting his lack of response Gendo Ikari turned to Ritsuko, "how long until we can sortie?"  
"Three minutes."  
"Start."  
Misato's mind went into overdrive trying to understand this new information. "We cant' sortie, Unit-0 is still being repaired… Wait, your going to use Unit-1!?! Rei is still hurt! We don't have a pilot!!"  
Gendo smirked, "one was just delivered."  
  
So that's why I'm here. Watching Misato turn and stare at him in shock, Shinji gritted his teeth and decided it was time to get started. He snapped to attention, rendered a salute, and began to speak directly to his new boss.  
"Sir, Sgt Shinji Ikari, Mithril, reporting for duty."  
"You will sortie in Unit-1and kill the angel. Captain Katsuragi will have tactical command. Refer to Dr. Akagi for information on the OS. and armament"  
"Understood sir."  
"Captain report to your station. Dr. prepare to sortie." With that, Gendo's platform rose back to the command deck.  
"I take it there'll be no barbeque." Shinji muttered.  
"Come with me Shinji, I'll give you a quick overview on piloting an Eva," Ritsuko said while motioning for him to follow. Misato just shrugged and headed to her post. Well at least now I know why he wouldn't stop calling me Captain.  
  
When Shinji reached topside, a voice came over the intercom. "Just concentrate on walking, Shinji." Who is that? Everyone sounds the same in this goop. Hhrnn. If I got this right, this thing moves using something like the lambda driver. Sousuke said that to operate the driver you had to pour your will into what you wanted. That makes no sense but he does it all of the time so it must work. Step. Step. Easy enough, hey why is the ground……Aw shit. The purple Eva fell flat on its face while it's pilot was struggling to adapt to the new controls. While he was trying to right himself, the angel decided to give him a hand. So it picked up the Eva by its head and drug it up to get pummeled. As Shinji realized what was about to happen flashes of everyone he cared about ran through his head.  
  
no  
  
And that was the last coherent thought out of his mind before all hell broke loose. All in all the battle had taken about five minutes. Four of those were just unit one rending the angel to tiny shreds and gore. Ten minutes after they finally called the angel silent, Shinji stumbled out of the entry plug and promptly vomited, passed out, then vomited again 


	2. a little backstory

White. The whole world was white. It took about five minutes for his sight to register anything but white. As he waited for his sight to clear he tried to remember what happened after he entered the Evangelion. The only image that came was a rain of blood. Okay, forget last night. If I'm here I must have won, so now we check out and find a payphone. As the world became more defined Shinji sat up in the bed and looked around. White walls, white ceiling, white floor. Sheets, bed, nightstand, chair all white. The only thing beside himself that wasn't white, were his pants and coat on the other side of the room. No IV, not dizzy. I'm getting some clothes on. Stupid hospital gowns. Noting his weapon, extra magazine, and five dollars missing Shinji put on his coat and stepped out the door. He was promptly run over by a gurney. It was about then that Shinji began to dislike hospitals.  
  
"Hey kid watch out. You need to be careful around here." Before Shinji could reply the orderly took the empty gurney and continued on his way. As he fought the urge to throw the short, fat man out the window, Shinji started down the hall. He constantly scanned the walls for signs or markers to guide him out, and was doing fairly well. He turned a corner and found his path blocked by a blue haired girl in a wheelchair. They both stared at each other for a moment. She's the girl from the dreams. She spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Please move." He stepped out of her way and watched as she was wheeled away by a nurse. A hint of vanilla lingered in the air.  
  
"Shinji Ikari, meet Rei Ayanami, Fist Child. Pilot of unit-00."  
"Is she always that friendly?"  
"Actually, that's the first time I've heard her use the word please."  
"Wow. Oh! Captain, do you have a moment?" Shinji asked as they began to leave the hospital.  
"Only if you start calling me Misato off duty."  
"Deal. I don't have a place to stay around here, would Nerv be willing to set me up with something?"  
"Actually, HQ has arranged private quarters for you. Although I warn you, the buildings are on the verge of being condemned. Practically everyone just went and got their own place."  
"As long as the room has a ceiling and walls I can improvise the rest."  
"You know if you want, you could submit a petition and live with your father."  
"No."  
"It's not right for a boy your age to live alone."  
"It's not right to have children in combat, but it happens. I'll be fine. It'll be nice to have privacy for a change. By the way some of my things are missing."  
"We put your weapon in the armory, is that all your missing?"  
"Nothing of consequence."  
  
Misato's car looked like it had been in a three weeklong hailstorm. It only took about five minutes of coaxing before the two were on the road. They drove on in silence, mostly. When he was informed that Misato's car stereo didn't work, he took one look at it, and then began rummaging through his bag. "What are you doing?" Misato asked. Shinji didn't reply until he had pulled out some wires, his SDAT, and two small speakers. "This," was all he said as he hooked everything together. When music began to come from her speakers, Misato decided to show him one of her favorite places around town.  
  
! Gold rained down from the sky. At first the city seemed quiet, asleep almost, a picturesque sleepy, seaside town. Then the buildings began to grow. In a feet of engineering that should be called magic, building after building rose from the ground. To even breathe during this moment seemed blasphemous. It was all Shinji could do was stare in awe and not fall over the railing. Misato grinned at the look of pure joy on the young boy's face. As the city woke and became the bustling metropolis that it truly was, Shinji's reverie was ended. The pair then headed back to the car and began the drive to Nerv housing.  
  
"Shinji, I've been meaning to ask you. How did you get involved in Mithril?"  
"I was recruited by Andrei Serenovitch Kalinin."  
"The Andrei Serenovitch Kalinin! I attended one of his lectures in college. He's a tactical genius. How did you meet him?"  
"When my mother died, I was sent to a military academy. I didn't fit in very well and just tried to keep my head down. 'The nail that sticks up gets hammered down' was my philosophy at the time. One day Kalinin showed up to review the schools records. Turned out he was one of the founders."  
"I've heard of that school, it's off the coast of Brazil. It was founded after the Behemoth incident."  
"Right. I had gotten lucky in a few of the exercises. Myself and a few other cadets were taken on a real world mission as a final test. I was the only one that passed. After that I was placed under Kurz Webber for initial AS training. That's my career in a nutshell."  
"So much for the low profile, huh?"  
"Couldn't be helped, it had to happen sometime."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The things you hide from have a nasty habit of finding you."  
  
All things considered the apartment wasn't that bad. Sure the bathroom was cramped with the toilet butted up against the shower stall, and the kitchen doubled as the entryway. Also the only furnishings were a twin bed, nightstand, desk and chair. On the plus side, the main room was about the same size as most living rooms. As far as dorms, military or civilian go it was actually very large. The gray walls could be painted or covered with posters. The heat, ac, water, electricity, and gas all worked. Not to mention there were free phone and internet access plugs. Not bad at all Shinji thought as he sat outside of his new home, having just returned from the twenty four hour everything store for supplies. He already began to personalize the place by adding a wooden box and straight-backed chair that he found. Leaning back in his chair, he kicked his feet onto the railing and watched the sunset while enjoying iced tea and the evening breeze. With the work crews gone and the concrete dust settled, everything was quite pleasant. At that moment, with his shaggy hair and lanky body, he seemed to be a cross between a gunslinger, Ichabod Crane, and that guy in the back of the classroom that's always asleep. A smooth blues tune came on Shinji's SDAT stereo as a figure approached from his left. Startled, Shinji nearly fell on his face trying to stand. A bit rattled he began to speak, "Oh, good evening Miss Ayanami. I'm Shinji, Shinji Ikari." "What are you doing here?" She asked ignoring the greeting. Slowly he replied, "I live here. At least for now." Her curiosity stated, Rei walked past Shinji and began to enter the apartment next door.  
  
"Hey Ayanami?"  
She just turned head towards him.  
"I, uh, ordered a pizza. Would, would you like to join me?"  
"Why?"  
"Why not?"  
  
Rei just continued into her room. Shinji sat down slightly deflated, waiting for his dinner to arrive. When his pizza finally came he turned to find Rei setting up a folding chair on the other side of his box/table. As the night wore on, Shinji found that Rei's only exposure to music, was classical. Rei found out that meat is your friend, and that although it sounds funny, shrimp and pineapple pizza is delicious. 


	3. old stories

In the outskirts of Dresden, Germany there's a tavern built by a Hessian soldier after he returned from the new world. It survived three world wars, two fire-bombings, Germany's attempt at prohibition in '09, and a plague of monkeys. Inside the ceiling looms high and vaulted, with candelabrum holding actual tallow candles. The oaken panels on the bar and walls depict exploits of gods long dead. With the exception of modern taps the bar itself remains a solid slab of marble resting on a maple base. Fresh sawdust is always on the floor and laughter hangs in the air. Family owned and operated, the tavern not only feeds and lodges weary travelers, but also allows discreet and safe meetings for less reputable characters.

One such person was in a back booth alone, sipping at his whiskey sour and ogling barmaids. He had on a light blue dress shirt with the top button undone, the sleeves rolled up and black slacks. Even though he was currently flirting with a sultry barmaid, he did not fail to notice the entrance of an old acquaintance. The new entrant was a tall blond man, who went straight to the bar. Briefly laughing with the bartender, he took a stein from the tap, and then headed for the jukebox beside the stage while scanning the room. Fiddling with the machine for a bit, he slowly wandered over to join the man in the booth as the waitress left.

"Been a while, hasn't it Mr. Kaji?"

"Not since the Netherlands Mr. Weber."

"You know, we actually had to lock Tessa in the brig to keep her from crushing you under an AS after that stunt you pulled. She still holds a grudge."

"Really, she's holding a grudge over such a little thing? Tell me, can she even start an Arm Slave?"

"I'd be a little more careful of her. She's beaten Melissa."

"Is that a fact?"

"Well, I'd tell you to ask Melissa, but I think she'd just break your other leg."

Kaji flinched as the memory of the first break started the leg throbbing. Kurz smiled, and then decided to get to the matter at hand. "Anyways, I'm not in the country for much longer. I'd like to see my niece before I have to go back. Do you have my package with you?" Kaji slid an unmarked manila envelope across the table, and waited for an explanation. Getting none he asked, "Why do you need this?" "Because Shinji's become one of your Evangelion pilots," Kurz replied, "Nerv doesn't exactly have the best of pension plans. I'm just going to make sure he comes home."

As he left, Kurz called over his shoulder, "Besides, I can't let him play hero now can I?"

On the other side of the world Touji Suzuhara was confused. He had come to school angry and depressed. His sister had nearly been killed. He blamed himself for detouring through the mall instead of going straight to meet her at the park. When he arrived at class his friend Kensuke Aida had tried to convince him that the new guy, Ikari, was the pilot of the _thing_ that hurt his sister. He found that hard to believe, as whenever anyone asked the wimpy looking new guy about being a pilot, he would deny working for Nerv.

However, Touji did know that one Miss Rei Ayanami did. Not only that, but she had injuries consistent with Kensuke's bootleg footage of the battle. Touji didn't know how those machines worked, but that was enough evidence for him. He tried to confront her about it all day, but all he got for his efforts was either a cold stare or a soft, "That is classified." His frustration culminated at lunch when she began to ignore him completely. Touji reached back to slap her, just for some release. Even with the irrational anger that comes when family is harmed, Touji did not immediately strike. His fathers voice echoed in his mind, reminding him never to strike a woman out of anger. As he hesitated Shinji stepped up slowly maneuvering between Touji and Rei. Trying to draw Touji's attention. As Shinji attempted to calm down a complete stranger, Rei turned her attention away from the window and watched the two boys in silence. She noted that while Shinji made a good diversion, he was a piss poor negotiator.

"Whoa, easy now. That would be a _very_ bad idea."

"Mind you own business Newcomer."

"Even if she wasn't injured, you're likely to do some major damage to her. Look, if you really wanted to hit her that would've been the first thing you did. Just…"

"Back Off! She nearly killed my sister!"

"...How?"

"We all know Ayanami's a pilot. If Frosty hadn't been so careless in that battle my sister wouldn't'a been hurt."

"You're right, that battle was sloppy. But you seem to be fine, she can't be that bad off, right?"

Touji stepped back and looked out the window, "I wasn't there."

The classroom was silent except for the sound of cicadas. The entire class was in fear for both Children's lives, as Touji was known for breaking bones on a whim. Students and teachers alike were betting on when he would be expelled. The pool was already more than the principals yearly salary.

"I was downtown, shopping. When the Alarms went off, I tried to go home. A security guard forced me into a shelter."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Why do you care, you're not involved."

"Because I was the pilot."

Shinji didn't move. Not because he was scared or trying to be noble. Military training tends to burn deep in your brain. In the same area as the little voice that tells you not to go down a certain alley, or that someone has been in your home. That voice was telling Shinji that Touji was no threat. By the time Shinji's upper brain had processed this, a metallic click had stopped Touji from advancing. Looking down the boys noticed a very shiny and very sharp switchblade pressed against a very sensitive area on Touji. Rei's face had hardened just enough to make her current expression not only disturbing, but downright scary. If any one, it didn't matter who, made a sudden move at that moment in time, Touji would bleed. That much was fact. The stalemate held for a long moment. In one of those strange cosmic jokes the situation resolved itself. Soft tones came from Rei's bag. She pulled out her cell phone, listened for about five seconds, then closed her knife and gathered her things. "There is an emergency. We must report in." Shinji nodded, grabbed his bag, and left with his fellow pilot, grateful for an escape. When the alarms went off seconds later, the rest of the class shuffled towards the shelters gossiping. Touji simply fell to his knees, hands in his lap, checking his vital organ and noticing hairs both severed and split.


	4. decisions

4

Somewhere in Nerv's bowels, Rei Ayanami sat in a locker room. Waiting for her next set of orders, she studied the smartboard on the wall. Tied into the C4 system, it received real time positions on friendly forces, EVA, the Angels, as well as pilot data. The notebook on her lap gradually filled with notes and observations for the engineers at the next test session. She glanced over at her plugsuit, sitting folded on the bench, then back at the board. She moved to the back of the notebook, filling it with questions for Shinji.

Half an hour ago.

As the elevator made its slow decent Rei stood in front of the door, not really looking at anything. Shinji stood behind her leaning against the sidewall. He stared at a coin on the ground trying to figure out which country it came from when Rei whispered, "why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you get involved earlier? In class?"

"Umm I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just we should watch out for each other, right?"

"…"

"Cause, ah, we're friends, comrades. Co-workers?"

"..."

"Sorry."

"..."

"So. You didn't need to pull the knife, I could have handled that guy. He just needed to let off some steam."

"There was risk of injury to you. An injury would compromise your ability to pilot, and weaken combat readiness."

"…oh."

With that, the doors opened and the two went to work. Before Rei turned to enter the female locker room, she told Shinji, "Friends require mutual affection, comrades a common purpose. You are Mithril and I work for Nerv. At best we are neighbors, at worst strangers."

She caught Shinji off guard, closing the door before he could reply. All he could do was press on.

Now

Topside Shinji noticed the feedback system did more than share EVA's pain with him. He could feel the noontime sun beating down on him. He felt the building at his back and the breeze across his face. It was almost as if he was EVA.

_Breathe. Focus. It doesn't know I'm here yet. Don't rush, my gig, my pace._

Shinji closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. He let go of his self, and with it doubt, thoughts of Rei, and of home. Will remained, and a cool sensation flowing through his mind, like a sudden rainstorm in a desert. The Angel hovered just to the rear of his position. If it had eyes, one would think it was surveying the city. Shinji turned and fired, using the building for cover. The first volley engulfed the Angel in smoke. Shinji peeled off the building and ran down a parallel street on a hunch. Seconds after he left the building, tendrils flew out of the smoke burying his former position in concrete.

_Sheaat. When did they get tentacles? Fine, distance. Shoot. Move. Let it chase, draw it out._

Running at obliques, Shinji fired when he could. Hot on his heels the Angel came out of each volley unscathed. He wanted to double back but was afraid of snagging the umbilical cable. _How much do I even have?_ Changing tactics, Shinji stopped in a construction zone and cleared out his rifle. Misato took his actions to mean he was out of ammunition and began directing him to a fresh cache. "Don't need ammo, hold on," was his reply. As soon as the Angel entered the site, he began to club it with the rifle. Things were beginning to look up until the Angel used its tendrils to shatter the rifle, sever the cable, and impale Unit 01. Misato called for a retreat as Shinji rolled and used what was left of his rifle barrel to stake the angel to the ground. With the Angel immobilized, he had the advantage, but not for long. With each moment the tentacles burned hotter, boiling the boy from the inside. Shinji pulled his progressive knife, stabbing a few times before he was able to pierce the Angel's hide. Once in, he leveraged himself, twisting the knife, shattering the core. In the two seconds between the Angel's death and EVAs loss of power, he noticed Capt. Katsuragi raging at him.

On top of a hill on the other side of town, two boys had stood witness. One dreamed of the kind of bloodless glory known only to children, Hollywood, and politicians. The other, son of a street fighting man, was beginning to understand there was no war. It was nothing even remotely organized. Just a barroom brawl, _No one notices the peanuts on the floor 'till it's time to sweep up_ he thought.

**Notes**

C4: Command, Control, Communications, and Computers. One of the many acronyms the US Military loves. Basically an information network similar to the Movement Tracking System truckers use, or the Sprint/Nextel network. It's a system that allows for the command/control (C2) of units in the field, tied into a communications network (command/control/communications or C3) coupled with computers. This allows you nifty tools like real time mapping of positions; and the ability to contact multiple users at the same time. Best used for motorized/mechanized units for various reasons. This is not to be confused the explosive Composition 4 (C4), also nifty.

I'm using italics to denote thought. I'll fix the earlier chapters to reflect this change. I apologize for the spacing between sentances, I will fix it as soon as I figure out how to keep the double spacing.


	5. thinking ahead

"What exactly possessed you to disobey multiple direct orders?"

"Ranged weapons had no effect, ma'am. Retreating was not an option. The Angel chased me for the whole battle. I would have either been cut down from behind, or had the new cable severed before I could use it."

"Do you really think the rifle is the only weapon we developed? You send up your observations and we'll adjust tactics."

"Ma'am? I was in the middle of a firefight. I couldn't exactly call time out and discuss our options."

"Excuse Me!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I just," Shinji tried to explain as Misato cut in hard. "Just what? Felt relaying information up the chain was too much trouble?" Misato circled Shinji like a shark in water, letting her anger out slowly, deliberately. "Did you think for a moment maybe we had some intel on the target? Maybe since we knew to build EVA, we just might know what we're fighting? If you had sent your observations, maybe we could have figured out which Angel it was? What it could do? How to stop it? What do you think would happen if you ran out of power before the Angel died? You better stop going off like some damn cowboy and start doing what you're told."

With every word from Misato's mouth the backbone Shinji grew in combat fractured and crumbled. As usual, it was replaced by self loathing and depression. Some days he felt as though the battlefield was the only place he could function. The only place he was safe. His body began to betray his emotions as he replied, "I was in the field. I thought I could frago. I'm sorry, this will not happen again."

Misato heard the hatred in his voice. While she would not stand for insubordination, she could not browbeat the boy any further. There was the key, he was a boy. For all of Shinji's combat experience, he was still a fourteen year old boy. His file read like something from an overzealous fiction writer. Not the fluffy bullshit so many pad their performance reports with, but the real deal. One year he spent more time behind enemy lines than the vast majority of Nerv spent armed in their careers.

Realizing she overreacted, Misato wanted to apologize and start over as comrades. Unfortunately they were in the hangar surrounded by technicians, mechanics, and were probably being recorded by the bridge. Misato had to find a way to move forward without losing authority, fast. Facing Shinji, Misato spoke without emotion. "This is obviously a joint training issue. Had this been the command structure you've become accustomed to in SRT, there would be no issue. However this is Nerv. From here on we'll cut back on your EVA specific training and work on battle drills. Report to the conference room after school tomorrow instead of harmonics, dismissed." Shinji snapped to attention, saluted, and did an about face. Misato watched him as he walked towards the locker room and tried to figure out exactly how she was going to drill when she didn't know what the enemy could do. Her cell phone rang as she headed for her office.

"Katsuragi."

"You do realize you've just called your own bluff."

"Shut up Ritsuko. Have the Magi run simulations on what we can expect from the Angels and send me everything we have on the mental status of child soldiers."

By the time Shinji exited the Geofront, the moon rode low in the west. This time of night the only people awake are usually in the ER. He was seriously debating whether or not to skip class in the morning as he reached his floor. Rei sat in her chair outside their doors. He wanted to sneer at her, to use her as a release for his frustration. The word "stranger" still rang in his ears. Rei spoke before he could. "I picked up sandwiches," she said, "If you would please join me there is something I wish to discuss." Shinji was wary, but had gone hungry enough times to know better than to turn down a free meal. He unlocked his door, tossed his duffel inside and joined Rei at the table. He ate while waiting for her to begin. _If she doesn't talk before I finish this sandwich I'm out of here._

Shinji had eaten half of his sub before she said, "I want to train with you." He looked up, but kept chewing, waiting to see if there was more. "I have no combat training. If I had piloted today, I would have failed."

"So? This isn't some your turn my turn shit, like prizefighters in a stable. In combat it's what you don't see that kills you. The buddy watching your back is the most important person in the world."

"Yes Senpai."

"What the hell is a sempai?" Shinji said, more surprised than angry. Rei looked down and away in confusion, prompting Shinji to say, "I grew up speaking Portuguese and English. My Spanish is better than my Japanese." Still looking down Rei replied, "A mentor, trainer, or trusted senior comrade." As Shinji thought about what she was asking he realized she was continuing the elevator conversation.

"So what do I call you?" Finally looking up she replied, "Kohai." "Next time," Shinji said as he stood to go into his room, "get a hot sauce without vinegar."

**Notes:**

Frago: Fragmentary Order, a supplemental change to an existing Operations Order. Only the changed sections are addressed. Usually verbal and can be given at any time. So common I'm not sure I really need this note.

This note I do need. I realize both children seem out of character but please bear with me. Think about where Shinji has been in the last ten years. Think about where he would have gone and what that would do to him. Combat ready Shinji plus regular feisty Auska means no combat for Rei. Rei's smart enough to see the writing on the wall. The reaching out is a bit of a stretch but I think she'd do whatever it took to stay useful.

Vinegar is a crutch for weak hot sauce recipies.


End file.
